Letting Go
by Anna Wolfe
Summary: Sam has to let go. Please review.
1. Letting Go

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, 'Red'. The comments were really nice. I hope people like this story too.

Warnings: You might want a tissue.

"Sammy… mom's here." Dean whispered, looking lovingly at nothing.

Sam knew without anyone telling him that there was no hope for Dean; the bullet had done too much damage in its passage through Dean's body. Once again, his hero had part himself between his Sammy and danger. Also, even through Sam could only guess at the pain Dean was in, his big brother was trying to hang on for him. Just then, he knew he had to do the hardest thing in the world – he had to let go. He pulled his brother closer to him and with tears in his eyes, he whispered in Dean's ear, "Go with her."

"W-what?" came the question.

Sam ignored the looks of pity he was receiving from the people around him. He focused solely on his brother. "Go with mom; she'll take care of you. She'll take you to a place where there's no pain and nothing but peace."

"R-really? But…what about…you?" Dean asked in a small voice. Even more tears came to Sam's eyes. Here Dean was dying and all he thought about was his Sammy.

"Don't worry about me, just go." Sam replied.

Dean looked up and one last time, flashed Sam his most beautiful smile. "I…love…you …Sammy." he said.

Sam gave his big brother his most beautiful smile in return. "I love you too." With that, Sam felt Dean completely relax against him. Unable to hold it in anymore, still cradling his brother's still body in his arms, Sam throw his head back and screamed.

When asked about it later, every witness described the scream in the same way, "It was a scream of unbearable pain."

TBC.


	2. Rest

Thanks for the reviews. One review asked why would I kill Dean? The answer is: so this could happen.

Sam awoke to pain. His senses were dull, and his body felt heavy. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered, he was walking across the road then nothing. Where was he? Why couldn't he move? Why did he hurt? There were so many questions running through his mind that he had no answers for. He began to panic. The beeping near his head became quicker and louder. Suddenly a warm hand gripped his own.

"Hey, calm down. You're ok. I'm here."

Relief filled him at the voice he would know any where.

"Dean."

"Yeah, it's me." Dean smiled, the love and affection leaking from his eyes. The same was reflected in Sam's.

"Where?" Sam asked, knowing Dean would know because Dean always knew.

"In a hospital. Don't you remember, College boy?" Then, as if the information had been taken from Dean and given to Sam, the younger man remembered.

"A c-car hit me." he whispered.

"Yeah."

The brothers stood quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't noticed by either when Dean's hand began to thread through Sam's hair just like when Sam was little. It was the youngest Winchester who broke the silence.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I tried…"

"Hey, this isn't your fault. I know you tried your best." Dean said, looking Sam directly in the eyes.

"Why are you here? I'm happy to see you. But you're…"

"Dead? Yeah. I'm here because you needed me. You see, you're in limbo – stuck between the living and the dead."

"Limbo?" Sam asked, looking at his brother like he was crazy. Yet wasn't he the one talking to his dead brother? He was pulled from his thoughts by Dean's voice.

"Who knew this stuff was real? Any way, you get a choice. If you go back to your body, you'll survive. Or you can let go."

"What do you want me to do? Whatever you want, I'll do. If you want me to fight, I'll fight." Sam declared, doing what he always did when making a decision. He asked for his big brother's opinion.

Tears from Dean's eyes spilled down his cheeks. He wanted so many things. He wanted his Sammy to be safe and happy. To find a beautiful girl and have kids so he could chase them around, laughing. He wanted Sam to die surrounded by his wife, kids and grandkids, cocooned in their love.

"What do you want?" he asked in turn.

"I hurt and I'm tired. I just want to rest." came the reply. Even through it broke his heart, Dean did what he had done his whole life – he put Sam's needs and wants first. He leaned in and kissed the forehead of the most important person in his world.

"Then rest." he whispered.

"I've really missed you. It felt like half of me was missing." Sam confessed as he closed his eyes.

"I know. Me too."

Both Winchesters waited.

"Both heart rate and blood pressure are dropping. Breath sounds are getting weaker." the nurse told the two doctors.

"We could put him on a ventilator." the younger doctor said to the older. However, the older doctor had been around for a while and knew that sometimes it was better to let go.

"No, he's fought hard enough. Let him rest."

"He's gone, doctors. Rest in peace, Sam Winchester."

"Come on, Sammy. Let's go home." In the four months since Dean's death, Sam finally felt whole again.

Author note: See, it ended happy. The boys are back together.


End file.
